


not funny. didn’t laugh.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, crack was done while making this, flea-eating asmr by remy the rat, weve gone from cute fanfics to hell wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remy softly brushes his paws throughout Oma's hair, jingly voice happily squeaking as he eats Oma's fleas.





	not funny. didn’t laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter too not tryna be an advertisement (・∀・) 
> 
> also poopoo

Oma Kokichi is a rat. He wears diapers because the fandom has physically babied him into them. He shits, he does stuff, who gives a fuck. He’s got hives. He’s Komaeda 2.0. 


End file.
